


Pieces of Memories

by N1t3sh4d3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dreams are hidden truths, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Pre-Season/Series 01, memories as dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N1t3sh4d3/pseuds/N1t3sh4d3
Summary: Lance isn't sure, but he feels like his dreams have been trying to tell him something. Could it be he's not who he thinks he is? Or are they only dreams?
Relationships: Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Lance & Lance's Family (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Pieces of Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites/gifts).



> This is a pinch hit gift for the [Voltron Secret Santa](https://voltronsecretsanta2k19.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for [Skiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiewrites)! You asked for pre-series angst and I went with Altean!Lance. 
> 
> My apologies for taking so long. I hope you enjoy it!

Lance stared blankly at the tree in front of him. Everyone else was laughing and having fun but he always felt so lonely. Like he didn’t quite belong. It had bothered him for such a long time. Little things, faint memories, the knowledge deep in his soul that this wasn’t where he belonged would surface and amplify his loneliness. When he was younger he tried to ask what it could mean and his mom only cried. After that, he just shoved those feelings down and tried to ignore them. 

This holiday would be the last at home. He was going to be going to the Garrison in the fall and _finally be back in the stars_. 

“Lance! Time to go, mijo!” His mother called from the door. They were headed out for a walk to look at all the lights. He only shook his head in bemusement. Whoever thought putting lights on Palm trees was a good idea was probably crazy. Or had never seen a real one. Because white lights wrapped around the trunk and green lights strung across the fronds made them look utterly ridiculous, like a three year old tried to design a tree. _Though, to be fair,_ he mused as he chased after his little cousins, _the snowmen and reindeer looked worse._ They were all laughing and singing as they wound their way down the street to the beach. A big bonfire crackled on the shore and the scent of s’mores drifted up to meet them. 

Lance wandered down to the darker, and quieter, part of the beach. He laid down on the sand and stared up at the stars, mentally naming all he could see. No matter what, the stars had always been an escape. Watching them now relieved a bit of his melancholy but at the same time made the feeling of displacement so much worse. Why did he feel like an alien in his own world?

Watching the twinkling of the stars and the sound of the gentle waves lapping along the shore must have lulled him into a trance. He knew he wasn’t really asleep, but he felt a calming presence nearby. Contentment washed over him. Faint whispers, like promises, floated across the wind, only to dissolve into a feeling of comfort. _Patience. The time is coming. You will know._ The calm was broken by Rachel calling for him. With a sigh, he dragged himself up and cast one more longing look at the sky.

Rachel bumped his shoulder as she walked over, “Hey spaceman, come back to Earth with the rest of us.”

“Hmmm? Oh, yeah. It’s just so pretty up there.”

As she joined them, Veronica laughed, “Talk to the sibling who has actually been to space!”

He almost wanted to correct her but didn’t know why.

That night Lance had the most vivid dream. 

_He was very young, looking up at a beautiful woman in a long gown, her dark hair flowing down to her waist who smiled down at him. He couldn’t understand what she was saying but the same contentment from the beach returned. She pointed to the sky above them through the window. He let out a small gasp. The stars were different. Brighter, more vibrant, but not arranged in a way that he knew. Lance stared in awe as she chuckled. Scooping him up, she planted a kiss on his cheek and carried him over to what turned out to be a rocking chair. As he started to drift off to sleep, he heard the deep rumble of a man’s voice and the higher pitch of a girl’s._

Lance sat up quickly, panting as he touched his cheek. Everything had felt so real! He had to remember! It felt like he had been given an important clue. As he scrambled for a piece of paper the details began to disintegrate and soon he was only left with the feeling of comfort and the memory of stars. 

As time passed by the dreams continued. Each one as vivid and detailed as the last, but he never understood what was being said. Knowing they were important only made his frustration at not being able to remember so much worse. Finally, his graduation day arrived and he was giddy at the prospect of starting a new chapter of his life at the Garrison.

That night his dream started as it always did. 

_The woman was holding him close, a sense of dread filled the room. He didn’t quite understand but he knew something major was happening. There were hurried words, as she rushed into another room. There he saw a man with bright hair anxiously pacing. He stopped as they got closer and hugged them both tight. A few more hurried words and tearful moments were spared. Then he was settled onto the woman’s lap, as she tried to point at the stars again. The sadness in her voice made him ache. There was a low thrum and he watched as the stars began to get closer. As he tried to twist around to see the lights that flickered out of the corner of his eye, his head was gently turned back to the stars, the feeling of deep sadness filled him as he realized tears were falling onto his head._

He awoke with a sob, the awareness that he was missing something vital hit him like a ton of bricks. The only comfort was the knowledge that his dreams were trying to explain what it was. The somber mood followed him throughout the day. His family thought it was because he was leaving that evening. As he hugged everyone goodbye, the feeling of sorrow deepened, but it made him feel better that he knew where it was coming from. 

The next few months flew by. He was having a good time, meeting new people, learning so much and ended up with a new best friend in his roommate Hunk. It was exhilarating. 

But there was so much to do, he barely had time to think. Sitting in the cockpit of the flight simulator made him feel so peaceful. Like he was _meant_ to do this. He was crushed when he didn’t get into the fighter class for pilots, but that was swept away a few months later when he got the promotion. The real test would come when they ran the simulator. 

Lance was positively giddy the night before. 

“This is going to be amazing! I can’t wait to show them what I can do!”

“I donno man, what if it’s a disaster? I’m so nervous my stomach is in knots. What if we mess up? What if I break something? Oh man, I don’t want to get Iverson mad at me. Do you think he’d kick me out? I don’t want to get kicked out! Maybe I should quit now. Yeah, that’s it! If I leave now, they can’t kick me out.”

“Hunk! Relax! I got this. There’s nothing to worry about at all.” Lance laughed at the dubious expression on Hunk’s face. “Look, I’m a natural! It’ll be fine.”

“If you say so. We should try to get some sleep.”

Lance stared at the ceiling, not sure if he would find sleep that night. 

_He was sitting on the woman's lap watching the stars get closer. Then they began to flit by. He reached forward to try to grab one of the dancing orbs, only for his hand to bump into the window. A watery chuckle followed by a kiss on the head was the only response. Suddenly they were flying over a planet. The blue and green planet had swirls of white that reminded him of the fluffy cream on top of his favorite drink. He was dazzled by the new sights and looked up at the woman. He's dark hair framed a beautiful face, delicate features, and tapered ears. The pale green markings under her deep blue eyes made the tears shine brighter as she pressed a kiss to his forehead and murmured, 'We're safe now. This is our new home. Perhaps one day we can return. Just know I love you.'_

Lance awoke with a start. That was the first time he had understood the words spoken to him! Climbing down the bunk bed softly he dashed to the bathroom. He had to check! The only thing that greeted him was his normal reflection. Disheartened, he turned to leave and then did a double take. He could have sworn he caught a glimpse of pale green, but it was gone. With a yawn, he climbed back to bed and fell into a deep sleep.

When the alien ship crashed, something resonated. A familiarity that made his excitement grow exponentially as time went on. He was vibrating with energy when they made it to the cave and overwhelmed as he stared at the Blue Lion. Something clicked into place when he stepped into the cockpit. He was finally going home.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos welcome!


End file.
